This invention relates to a method of manufacturing a paint composite for producing magnetic films of a magnetic disk, etc.
A magnetic disk has heretofore been produced by a method wherein a substrate is coated with a paint in which fine grains of a ferromagnetic substance are dispersed in a solution of a polymer binder, and the coating is subjected to further processes including curing, finishing, etc. Such a paint is disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,198,657. In general, however, magnetic powder grains in a coating film flocculate at random and exist in the form of flocs having non-uniform sizes, so that a high recording density-disk is not fully satisfactory in electrical defects, surface roughness, etc.
By randomly dispersing the individual magnetic powder grains in the disk coating film, therefore, it is possible to obtain a magnetic disk which has electrical noise and defects lessened and which exhibits excellent electromagnetic characteristics and mechanical characteristics.